<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cold Fish by TheNightWatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675820">A Cold Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher'>TheNightWatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Tsuritama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Empath, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A troubled alien in the disguise of the 'Ultimate Detective' finds brilliant color in a mischievous youngster whose composition is black and white.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Haru (Tsuritama) &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is born to a school of eggs that never hatched. Everywhere is dark and hollow. It's impossible to tell left from right, up, and down. The cold pearls of dead shells lay all around him. He's a mere baby. A newborn floating in the aquatic environment powering his gills, flowing around his scales, and providing him life in a way the little life did not understand. There's a faint, very, very, faint trick of light on the surface of the eggs.</p><p>He is found by colorful creatures who swim fast, scales bright, and pretty. They look similar to him but much bigger. Much brighter. The newborn doesn't want to look away, he wants to stare forever at the beauty before him. There was nothing but darkness mere minutes ago, and now he had been exposed to practically <em>glowing</em> beings with crystal-like vibrancy. Their tails are flowing with the water's current. Colors shimmered in the dark, brilliant sparks of light playing over and over. Rainbow ribbons, many stretches of hue imprinted as a positive memory.</p><p>Why had they come here?</p><p>"<em>You're one of us," </em>The leader of the group invites, gesturing for him to follow or curl into their fins. "<em>You, Discorded, will be known as Saihara." </em>There are many eyes on him. The newborn, known as Saihara, realizes he doesn't mind it. His thoughts focus on other words.</p><p>Discorded…What does that mean?</p><p>"<em>What a poor fry, abandoned and alone in the depths of our world. How lucky, you were, for a patrol of us to be inspecting the area."</em></p><p>Saihara allows the leader to bring him closer. He's tiny, fitting under the larger creature's fin.</p><p>"<em>No siblings to call on his own, no friends to talk to...That is not our way. Come, fry. We'll take you in. We are not barbarians who leave our fellows behind. Regardless of the difference. Regardless of your inner workings," </em>Saihara inspects the silver shining scales on the older aquatic's. His own reflection, Saihara notes, is very odd. <em>"You are one of us. Let us go to your new home."</em></p><p>All the vibrant hues they had, he did not. Saihara was dull, dim, and dark as this colorless part of the world.</p><p>The fry wonders if there's something wrong with him, as the group approaches a civilization full of corral, plant-life, and eye-catching buildings. Many swim around with a certain radiant glow. Saihara watches. He looks at himself again, then looks back and once again, watches. There's a major difference despite the warmth he finds.</p><p>...What a strange place.</p><hr/><p>Earth, a popular planet. Aliens across the galaxy visit and Saihara's kind is no exception. This was a colorful world with many personalities. The humans were interesting, their myths were wonderful, and everyone was attracted to how they can simply <em>be</em> with their complicated selves. Many extraterrestrials wanted a piece of that planet and the residents. Due to demand and safety, Earth was closely monitored and respected. No one was to directly interfere with this world.</p><p>This command and order were directed by the Carassi Auratus themselves. A powerful alien race who dominated multiple sections of the galaxy with just their wit alone.</p><p>However, recently, the very world has been on lock-down. No one has gone in, and many came out with varying degrees of illness. Something has gone seriously wrong. Communications have been cut. The planet called Earth had undergone a terrible change. A change bad enough to trigger disease among the sensitive.</p><p>And Saihara has been selected as a prime candidate to investigate.</p><p>It's...Not that he <em>doesn't </em>want to go.</p><p>Saihara flexes five meaty fingers. The action provides an incredibly weird feeling. Saihara doesn't know how to properly react to it but rinse and repeat. This will take immense experience to get used to. He's been in his natural form for <em>years</em> aside from training. Will he be okay?</p><p>Saihara doesn't know much about humans aside from their stories. He was fairly confident this would end in disaster. His superiors agreed and gave him a partner with higher experience. A guide, of sorts, someone who was <em>somewhat</em> of an informant of Earth.</p><p>"Let's <em>go!</em> Hurry Sai!" Human fingers not like his own, tug Saihara over to the multicultural station of space ships, a rose high-tech structure with gold polka dots hurting Saihara's eyes. Bright violets gleam with dancing lights. This chirpy, overly bright person was his partner for this important mission. This is Haru, and he's as bright as his colorful appearance and true form. "Let's make a lot of friends over there!"</p><p>Saihara may not be able to express emotions properly but if he could, Saihara was certain he'd be visibly distressed.</p><p>Haru giggles. "This is going to be a blast! Pururu!"</p><p>Saihara sneaks a glance at the dark surface of home.</p><p>Will <em>they</em> be okay?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Reasonable Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saihara properly meets a human for the first time other than for business relations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>If Earth has been irreversibly twisted by unknown means, we'll have to destroy it."</em></p><p>Whatever disease it caught, can't spread. Lives were on the line.</p><p>"<em>Earth was a wonderful planet. Word has it, this planet can bring you wonders you've never felt or seen before…I've been there. Life had its own wonderful rainbow. Emotions were raw and unrefined. There's so much we don't know."</em> Her crown shines in the water's glittering lights. She's as regal as the rest of the court, the guards, and her significant other.</p><p>Saihara knows Earth. He's read stories, studied a couple of articles and photos. And yet, Saihara shares the same opinion. Is it alright for a Discorded like him to have this task? He's not ready, not at all.</p><p>"<em>We, the Carassi Auratus do not want to destroy our favored vacation home. We can't afford to send in other races. This will be a secret assignment. Please, Saihara, Haru, Good luck on your mission. And stay safe. Come straight back when you find the answer. Yes?"</em> The one who sat directly next to the shimmering beauty held their own array of colors. There's no one brighter, better, then them.</p><p>"Yep yep!" Haru nods and jumps. He's hyper, likely trying to figure out his human form in this mass of water and liquid. Gravity works differently, and Haru floats down sluggishly before figuring out mini-methods in moving a bit quicker. His ridiculous trials seem to amuse the rulers of their world, and for that, Haru passes a hidden test.</p><p>"Yes, your majesty." Saihara murmurs back, finding comfort in the colorful hues of the castle floors.</p><p>He hoped Earth was as wonderful as everyone makes it out to be.</p><hr/><p>All this effort to get here and Saihara is in a locker. Dark and cramped, almost like the day he was born. Lifting a leg, he effortlessly kicks the door open. A harsh fire flares up his limb, and Saihara pauses from the pain. Oh. He shouldn't overdo it then. This was easier with fins and a tail. Saihara bites down a whimper and exits the rectangular space with a stumbling limp.</p><p>He could feel the calming tranquil of Haru's quiet humming from odd human arms.</p><p>"Who…? Who are <em>you</em>?! And what's with the goldfish?" The new voice is high pitched, and Saihara redirects his eyes from the dusty floor to the...That's a human. A human is talking to him, and he should respond back, right? She looks annoyed with him, blond hair, and all as arms cross together. This was an expression of dislike, wasn't it? He got those often enough to recognize it on any expressive species.</p><p>He'll never get the hang of this. Why did Haru opt-out of lead command when he was clearly the best candidate?</p><p><em>("That's because you never got to see this wonderful world, Saihara!")</em> Haru chirps in his goldish form of cream, pink, and sunsets.</p><p>"Hello?" Her tone is sharper, expectations flooding the air. The human can't hear their telepathic speech.</p><p>Saihara blinks very slowly and finally puts his acquirement of human language to good use. "Hello. I am Saihara." His tone is flat but still soft. "And this is Haru." He gestures to the fish in the fishbowl. The glittering liquid tilts as Saihara readjusts his arms. Haru swims in a circle, his excitement only apparent to his fellow.</p><p>"Oookay," The human female replies, her eyes beginning to squint before clouds of laughter dimmed the hostility. Flesh rose as air filled her mouth, a fascinating sight. "I-I'm sorry but did you really get kidnapped with a goldfish in your hands?" Her lips smack shut. "Not! That you were kidnapped," She sputters, trailing off. "...Were you?"</p><p>Saihara nods.</p><p><em>("Lying is bad, Sai!")</em> Haru scolds, and his words nearly provide whiplash.</p><p>However, there was nothing to do but agree with the human. She would've panicked further! He was certain of it.</p><p>"Oh good," She mumbles, checking off several of his points. "I mean! Not good, obviously but I thought I was giving too much information to a bad guy, not that you <em>were-"</em> This human was beginning to stutter. She's going in circles. He should...Say something, right?</p><p>"It's fine," Saihara replies. "You're the first hu-person I've met here. Can I have a name?" He requests, and by the gentle tremble of his voice, she complies.</p><p>"Kaede Akamatsu." Kaede introduces herself with a nod, a smile coming to her fleshy lips.</p><p>Saihara does not smile back. He turns his attention to the object and partner in his arms. "There's likely several more of us. Should we look for them?" He could see Haru swim to the bottom of the bowl in the corner of his eye. "Or do you think we're truly alone here?" In a dusty classroom? He's seen better, really. The classrooms back home looked less dusty and filled with many positive messages.</p><p>"Well...This seems to be a school." Kaede shuts her eyes with a puff of breath. He patiently stills until she swiftly snaps her arms up with fists toward the ceiling. "Let's go find them! Oh, and nice to meet you, Saihara!"</p><p>Kaede turns but Saihara does not move. She pauses, glancing back. "What are you waiting for? Come on." The human continues to urge, and there's a further moment of pause.</p><p>"You're not going to greet Haru?" Saihara questions, and hesitates when she blinks once, twice, then approaches him to kneel and poke the glass bowl with a wry grin.</p><p>"Hello, Haru. I'm Kaede." Her voice is soft, eyes focused, and Kaede looks fairly serious.</p><p>Haru blows bubbles.</p><p>Kaede watches this with a gaping mouth before she bursts with giggles, waving Saihara along. "Come on, let's go! You're a funny guy, Saihara."</p><p>That's the first time anyone has called him funny.</p><p>If only Saihara could understand the joke he made. Stumbling a couple of steps, he follows with a dazed mind and two walking feet which apparently belonged to him.</p><p>It was his first <em>proper</em> reaction with a human, (without Haru's help) and he's already overwhelmed. Saihara can only hope the others aren't as colorful as she was, or else, he'll have to avert his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drip-Drop Sensitivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saihara learns a little more about the situation. He also determines humans are in fact, a bit different.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>("Ne, are you okay, Sai? Should I take over?")</em> Haru gently and hurriedly offered with a warm drop of acceptance. The gymnasium was overly crowded. Humans were one thing but combined with robots and weapons, Saihara could feel the nervous picks digging into his neck. <em>("Haru can do it! Just say so and I'll,")</em></p><p>Saihara digs a finger into the water to silence him with both reassurance and a polite <em>no.</em></p><p>Haru is too unpredictable and far stronger than Saihara was. The older carassi was a wild card Saihara did <em>not </em>want to throw into the fray this quickly. He can handle this. He can handle laughing bears and an apparent death game. Saihara knew this whole mission would be extremely dangerous. Saihara can-Ah, what's that…?</p><p>Saihara inhales. Then inhales once more. There's a thick, suffocating stench drowning his hidden gills, these newly illusioned lungs. It's filling the area swiftly, stuffing out any ounce of pure air. Removing any instances of moisture with cold ice and rocky breaths.</p><p>Haru isn't talking. Saihara can't hear his thoughts.</p><p><em>Is this, </em>Saihara wonders, as his legs feel like rightful tails and fins. He wasn't in water, however, and so Saihara knew this was wrong. Trembling while remaining upright, this isn't right. His dry limbs feel weak, and if Saihara hasn't already drunk water, he would think dehydration was the culprit. It wasn't. The source was the atmosphere, the gloomy stink of dreadful poison and negativity. <em>Is this what the humans back then boasted about?</em></p><p>"Saihara?" Kaede's voice is far too soft but Saihara can hear it anyways. "Saihara, are you?" She leans close, and Saihara takes a step, reaching out with the fishbowl in hand. "You want me to take this?" The first human who introduced herself to him is surprised and rightfully so. Saihara hasn't given Haru to anyone since he's got here.</p><p>He barely manages to drop the bowl into her hands before collapsing on the spot. Pain hardly registers in a muddled head.</p><p>Saihara detects screams, shouts, and pauses of wonder as he fades into the darkness to which he had come from.</p><p><em>Despair, </em>they called it. Smiling, proud, and joyful in an odd complicated way.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't feel good at all.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Saihara found his consciousness returning with inks of black fading from recovering vision. His 'skin' detects a wet cloth on his forehead. Saihara shifts but does not directly get up.</p><p>A splash of droplets flashes across his nose before Saihara has time to react.</p><p><em>("Sai! Are you okay? That stuff didn't get to you too badly did it? I'm sorry! I didn't think we'd be facing something like that!")</em> Haru communicates in such a rushed, panicked twist to the point Saihara wants to shut his eyes tight and sleep once again. <em>("I forgot how bad pigments can hurt us, especially for the first time! It's been a while since I've been down here! Usually...Usually…")</em></p><p>Saihara stares at the ceiling. His throat feels dry, and he wonders if the humans taking care of him took shifts in replacing the wet rag. He might've died otherwise. Saihara hums, indicating he was listening to Haru's unusual softer tone.</p><p><em>("Usually it doesn't feel </em>this <em>bad.")</em> Haru whispers. <em>("Did something truly happen to our Earth?") </em>He sounds smaller than his goldfish-like form. <em>("I wonder if my human friends are okay…In a world like this.")</em> As if a mere fraction of today could decimate anyone sensitive, mentally.</p><p>Saihara says nothing. There's nothing to say. At least now they can somewhat theorize why many of their kind retreated from Earth; if the planet had truly been wrapped in suffocating aura such as this.</p><p><em>("Oh, and that human from before-</em> <em>Kaede left you a note!")</em> Haru chirps, the subject left to float out of existence.</p><p>Saihara reaches with an arm, tearing the note off the edge of his bed. He squints and begins translating.</p><p>
  <em>{Dear Shuuichi Saihara,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't tell me you were feeling sick! You had a high fever when you collapsed! It's okay though, I forgive you! I'm just glad you pulled through. Gave us quite a scare back there, honestly. It may be a day or so since I left this note, or maybe hours but I'll get to the point!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We found an escape route, and we're (the group and I) are going to check it out. You can't come, (obviously) so focus on resting! If I catch you nearby, I'll scold you for endangering yourself! So stay in bed, okay? Kirumi has been taking care of you (and Haru!). She'll tell you how the whole escape went later. Don't worry, we'll get out of here, but we won't leave you behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feel better, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaede Akamatsu}</em>
</p><p>Saihara rereads once, twice, before sinking further into this weird stiff mattress humans call a bed. If he were normal, he would feel a burn in his face. If he were normal, Saihara would be able to feel the light flutter of a functioning heart. Pathways would spread content and happiness of belonging to a group and someone's piece of mind simply for sharing the same situation as the others.</p><p><em>("So?")</em> Haru chimes. <em>("What does it say? I didn't read it because I wasn't sure if you wanted it to be private!")</em></p><p>Saihara repeats the letter, word for word. He lifts a hand and places it on where the human heart should be.</p><p>
  <em>("Aw, that's so nice of her! So? Do you…?")</em>
</p><p>Saihara puffs a breath. "I don't." He doesn't feel a thing. Not a tug, not a grateful flutter...What are those, anyway? A carrasi like <em>him</em> only feels yearning and soft imitations.</p><p>Haru creates a noise crossed between acceptance and understanding. <em>(" 'Kay. Then rest, Saihara. Take it easy, mhm! So you can grow to be as healthy as me!")</em></p><p>Saihara sits up. "I'm going for a walk." Staying in a human bed for hours on end isn't his idea of a good way to pass the time. The human, Kaede, must be right about a day or two passing. He could feel the difference, a fresh wave for a new morning. Did everyone get fed already? Saihara recalls this area's dining hall… "I'll be back."</p><p>Haru doesn't reply, choosing to float in his fishbowl with bubbles.</p><p>Saihara gives a tiny wave before exiting the door.</p><p>His vision is immediately taken up by a maid's dress and the many texture ruffles. She's cleaning, Saihara notes with the broom in one hand and a vacuum device in the other.</p><p>"Ah. Saihara, you've finally come to," The tall human female speaks to him gently, as if he were a mere fry who woke from a long nap. "This dormitory is quite dusty, isn't it?" Her pale olive hues shine as if Kirumi sees specks further than he can. She likely has the capability.</p><p>Saihara doesn't know about her dust assessment, as he doesn't like dry things. Dust is on the list, serving to easily dehydrate him. He nods in agreement anyways, pondering. "How long was I asleep?"</p><p>"A day, give or take." Kirumi replies, firm, twisting curt. "I did not tell anyone about your condition."</p><p>Saihara is thoroughly grateful for a Discorded's inability to express themselves outwardly. His frozen stare is what results in Kirumi carrying the conversation but in a lower tone. "Your Bradycardia."</p><p>Saihara searches his mind for an answer before his many months of studying finally catches up to him. <em>Ah, that's it, </em>He concludes the other was the first to check his fallen body the previous day. Kirumi likely has training in medical professions due to her demanding job as a maid. She had to be ready for anything, like a soldier and had given him a check-up.</p><p>Saihara had a lower heart-rate than humans. It was only natural for her to assume he was unhealthy.</p><p>"It won't be an issue." He informs her, and Kirumi bobs her head in understanding.</p><p>"Regardless, don't you need medicine? I'm certain we could find some for your state...Perhaps the warehouse?" There's an offer in her voice. Kirumi could easily scout the school for the medication if he approved.</p><p>Saihara finds many issues with that action and her success. Side effects are one of his main concerns. He's healthy physically. She needn't worry herself about him too much nor give him needless drugs someone else could use. "I have my own supplements. I'll be fine." He finally informs her, and Kirumi nods.</p><p>"Very well, however, I will be adding more vegetables and taking charge of monitoring your meals." There's no room for negotiation. Kirumi is staring him down. Saihara isn't sure what to make of this but does not argue against her. "I will see you, Saihara. Please do not push yourself." She performs an infamous curtsy he's read about before continuing to clean the floor.</p><p>Saihara briskly escapes to the middle of the dormitory. He pauses when the smallest sound echoes in his ears. It was a waved pitched, only detected because of his keen awareness of surroundings. He turns, disinterested by the vacuum, displeased by the broom sweeping, and moves to a door with a pixelated blond on top. He lifts several fingers, going over how to properly open a door before fumbling with the knob.</p><p>Hopeless, he thinks, but there's a click.</p><p>The door opens, and he's greeted to Kaede and her face running with water.</p><p>Saihara stills.</p><p>Kaede jolts, equally stiff upon noticing his entry. "S-Saihara?" She gaps and attempts to wipe away the <em>water</em> which kept spilling without stop.</p><p>Saihara runs over, hands raised but not quite touching her. Humans were delicate. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her by being too forceful. "K-Kaede! Are you dying?" The Discorded had his voice tremble, and blinks faster than he should've in ten seconds. "W-Water!" He sputters because <em>this is a sight.</em></p><p>"Why are you leaking water," Saihara doesn't know what to do but his legs feeling wobbly isn't at all a good sign. He's never encountered this situation before. He should've brought Haru.</p><p><em>...Haru!</em> That's it.</p><p>"A-Actually," Kaede attempts to laugh off her incoming <em>death</em> but Saihara is not having it.</p><p>"I'll help, please don't die!" He tells her before dashing to his room. He snatches Haru's bowl before returning to the human's side in a flash. His partner swims around, puzzled but knowing the urgency and keeping silent. The liquid in the fishbowl sloshes with the fast movement of being brought to eye-level.</p><p>"I brought water," Saihara hurriedly tells Kaede, and gently, very, <em>gently</em>, guides her hand to the fishbowl's water.</p><p>Kaede stares at him, mouth twisted and face streaked in saltine liquid. Her fingers don't budge but it's in the bowl. Haru hides in the corner but even he is watching the water droplets which continue to drip.</p><p>Saihara stares back at her.</p><p>"...Saihara?" Kaede questions slowly.</p><p>"Yes, Kaede?"</p><p>"...Did you think I was severely dehydrated? You can't die from crying." Kaede pauses. "At least, I don't think so? And look," Her fingers twitch in the crystal clear liquid. "The best way would be to drink water." Kaede's shoulders tremble. "W-Why did you b-bring Haru?" Her words are being weird too, just like his tone seconds ago when he was certain she was going to die.</p><p>Saihara blinks quizzingly at her lack of panic or relief. "I thought touching water would help? I'm sorry, is that wrong?" Humans can't absorb the water by themselves? Perhaps they do it in a completely different way? "Oh."</p><p>Kaede <em>laughs,</em> her voice light and fluttering. There's a shaky tremble of music to the dynamic, and Saihara sneaks a glance at Haru, who blows more bubbles.</p><p>"You're pretty funny, Saihara! You know, I think I feel a bit better!" She gently slaps his back, to which he jumps. "Whoops, sorry." Kaede apologizes with a sniffle, but there's a smile on her lips. "I shouldn't do that when you collapsed not too long ago."</p><p>Saihara could feel time drag as he slowly put two and two together. She was feeling emotion? <em>That's</em> what this was? "Why were you…"</p><p>"Crying? Yeah, Ouma said some stuff so," Kaede stilled. "Oh, but you weren't there," She reaches out, a hand close to his face. "Are you okay? Back in the gym, when you passed out and everyone panicked…" Trailing off, her pale eyes seem to shimmer. Saihara couldn't look away. "I was worried, you know. It was probably just nerves, I'm scared too but…" She grasps his hands. He allowed her to squeeze tightly and lift his wrists with no effort. Kaede does not break eye-contact as she stares him down with a sharper gaze than Kirumi's.</p><p>Saihara doesn't say a thing.</p><p>"You're a pretty good guy. We'll get out of here, Saihara. I swear it." Kaede firmly declares, and Saihara associates her tone with those who hold utter conviction.</p><p>He believes her, and nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wet Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aliens are a stickler for the rules.<br/>The carassi are no exception. </p><p>Also, it's important to love yourself, isn't it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Saihara, why do you wear your hat?" Kaede had asked him in an empty classroom, conjuring future plans and waiting for the time to drag by. Haru had been left in his room in case their quest for the 'Mastermind' went horribly wrong. Now, they waited for the time limit. Kaede's hands had grasped his, the previous trembling while he remained collected and still. Saihara could tell she took his lack of reaction as comfort. An anchor, of sorts. He doesn't mind. Saihara will allow the human to hold his hand if it gives her courage in the face of adversity.</p><p>Although, he's not sure how a Discorded like him could inspire anything to anyone.</p><p>"My eyes." Saihara simply replies, and her furrowed eyebrows were interesting to observe.</p><p>"Your eyes? Why?" Kaede presses further, and he decides to observe their joint hands.</p><p>"I've been told they were scary." There was no life in them. Not a hint of bright light emotion his fellows contained. His former unit often snapped at him when he stared at them for too long. "I don't want to scare anyone. Scary things aren't good." Saihara finalized with a self-sufficient nod. "This hat protects others." And sometimes, himself.</p><p>Kaede stares at him longer than needed. At least her trembling has lessened.</p><p>"Who told you that?" She questions, and Saihara wonders if her voice has gotten sharper.</p><p>"The others. You don't know them, it was a long time ago back home." Saihara then dismisses the conversation, turning his head to look at the floorboards and the layers of unclean dust. A warm hand slams on his shoulder, and he jumps. Saihara blinks owlishly at the human, who seems to be trembling once again. "...Kaede?" He murmurs, because what is her ailment? Emotion, yes, and a familiar one at that.</p><p>Saihara may have difficulty with his very few, but he recognized the negativity without issue.</p><p>"Kaede," He gathers, throat dry. "I don't like that look of yours." His fingers of weirdness want to twitch. To escape her tangled ones. Dry skin, tight and unrelenting to let go.</p><p>Kaede puffs a breath, the carbon dioxide detectable from Saihara's side. "I can't believe they said that to you. Let me see," She reaches and Saihara's mind swarms. "It can't be too bad, I promise!" Her reassurances are bright and smooth, like the metallic pin on her hair.</p><p>He's unable to stop her.</p><p>Kaede stares.</p><p>Saihara feels odd without the article of clothing he's stuck to for a while, but he keeps her gaze. Saihara watches her carefully. Kaede is completely impassive. He moves to take his hat back gently. "I'm sorry." He says, and the human with golden follicles shakes her head.</p><p>"No. Saihara there's," Saihara can hear her thickly swallow. "There's nothing wrong with your eyes. So what if they're different from anyone else's? I mean. They're <em>your</em> eyes. People who fail to see past your eyes clearly aren't worth your time. Okay?" Kaede nods firmly. "You shouldn't change yourself for others. You're you, and so are your eyes, face, skin. If I had changed myself to blend in...I wouldn't be good at piano, you know? And <em>pfft</em> my hair wouldn't be blonde."</p><p>"Are they scary?" Saihara decides to question his pale hues for eyes, and Kaede exhales heavily as if she had taken too much oxygen humans have to use.</p><p>"No, Saihara, but they're a little empty." The silence is taken by a huff of her lips. "That's not bad, I don't think. I already know you're a good person. It doesn't matter." Kaede grins. "After this, maybe I can make a spark? O-Or not, I'm not forcing you or anything! What do you think of music, Saihara?" Ah. So she had sensed his change of topic after all.</p><p>Saihara wonders if good people would be allowing this killing game to occur. Kaede must be wrong but he doesn't correct her. He'll tell her everything later. When this is all resolved, he owes her that much for being kind to him. Kaede was a wonderful, bright person. She was the sunrise, a colorful band of bright hues decorating the world in her presence.</p><p>He would never bother the many colorful humans of this planet. These colorful beings are much brighter than himself. And yet Kaede had been the first to reach out to him. To tell him everything will be alright despite the situation's <em>not.</em> She was worthy of her species, living up to their complex natures.</p><p>Kaede was terrified. Terrified, but still here and waiting. Even now, with the underlying conversation of self-worth, Saihara could see her resolve for what she believed in.</p><p>What does it mean, to like yourself, he wonders.</p><hr/><p>Saihara can't say he loved anything, but he had a fondness for others.</p><p>Years ago, his home planet decided to send several young units into space for experience. Saihara always had peculiar luck. His fellow carassi classmates were chipper and vibrating all around the ship while he patiently watched the sights from the windows. He was more than content to watch the other carassi explore the ship during <em>and</em> after take-off.</p><p>The majority got in trouble for their pranks, some targeting Saihara for a reaction (and receiving none) but otherwise, everyone was well-behaved. Sharing food, dancing, and trading stories became a new experience for a Discorded like him. His class unit normally did not interact with the <em>different</em> carassi. With this, Saihara got the chance to hold conversations with those he never talked to before. This class trip had started very pleasantly.</p><p>Until they were attacked by an enemy ship. Several inexperienced carassi, a couple of guards, and a new crew of hostile creatures.</p><p>Never underestimate the possibility of events going wrong.</p><p>Saihara lost a classmate that day, a colorful carassi with galaxy rose eyes and shimmering scales. They had bled out, the pale liquid staining the floors as Saihara had watched with both Fight or Flight breathing down his back. Even with the cat-like predators walking circles around him, stalking forward with the intent to kill-Saihara had been staring at his downed fellow unit mate.</p><p>Someone who had lived day to day near him, only a few spaces away in school. They would no longer be there. Living creatures die, but they can still <em>churn</em> the bad. The negative. The unpredictable. Saihara never wanted to experience the flurry once more and so soon.</p><p>"Saihara…"</p><p>So why is it...Something similar seems to be happening again?</p><p>"Saihara, look at me," Kaede whispers, and Saihara then finds himself unable to move, regardless of Kaede using her warm fingers to clasp his face together. "You have to live, Saihara. Take care of everyone and get out, okay?" She's loud enough for the other humans to hear, to feel. Her eyes shut, and Saihara looks to the 'courtroom' floor, the stands, and the strangely silent robot bears.</p><p>Haru has not once said a word the whole trial. The fish-bowl remained in his arms, Haru floating in a singular space.</p><p>"Aren't you scared?" Saihara asks, blank, waiting.</p><p>Kaede simply smiles at him, and he swallows from the pressure around the room.</p><p>Monokuma then screams about hating sappy things, and Saihara shakes his head vigorously because <em>what is this situation?</em></p><p>"Saihara," Kaede mumbles, and despite the water, Saihara could detect on her forehead, she doesn't look away from him. "Your skin...I've never noticed it before but," She giggles, shrill. "You're a bit colder than the average person, aren't you? And yet you're warm. A very kind person. Sorry about passing this debt onto your shoulders. You'll forgive me, won't you?" Kaede rasps, and Saihara blinks very slowly in comprehension.</p><p>"I don't understand," Saihara breathes, oxygen off and odd as it passes through him. "I don't understand <em>any</em> of this," And yet his thought-process labeled this scene as the final time he gets to talk with this human. The first one who treated him quite kindly. Saihara isn't sure of the internal grip in his core, the sizzling bubble he's never felt this intensely.</p><p><em>("Rules are rules.") </em>Haru whispers, mourning, sorrowful.</p><p>What kind of <em>rules</em> are these?</p><p>Saihara notice's the flash of metal before Kaede does. He doesn't stop it, eyes on the claw gripping her neck as fingernails dig into his wrists.</p><p>Saihara doesn't break-eye contact regardless if she's tugged out of the room like a piece of livestock. Kaede had scratched deeply, but thankfully only lines developed. Red and angry, unlike Saihara's current mindset. Instead, he was left with a familiar emptiness as he tried to catch-up. The sluggish race of reality tickles his human ears.</p><p>Two memories continuously interlap. A lost human, and a lost unit-mate. Both had reached out, both had needed help. Saihara had been useless.</p><p>Haru didn't offer any words of comfort. He didn't need to. There was nothing to say.</p><p>"You broke your promise," Saihara says to absolutely no one, a woozy effect settling over him as the humans in the room gasp and wince at whatever is being shown to their former leader. He can feel their disruption of organization, the horror. However muted, Saihara felt sick and fled the room after it was all over. "I thought promises were important. You don't break them, Kaede. You don't. You<em> don't.</em> You cannot." The halls are blurred. He doesn't stop running regardless if anyone called after him, regardless if his legs ache from overuse.</p><p>Saihara's insides tickle and warm as he runs, but the Discorded doesn't stop. You don't break promises, everyone knows that.</p><p>And Kaede wasn't supposed to break either.</p><p>He feels too overheated. Saihara couldn't <em>think</em> straight and he couldn't afford to pass out for several days at a time.</p><p>Saihara left to his room and promptly flooded the place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haru has an ahoge, he's allowed to be here!</p><p>Also, Tsuritama is an underrated anime who didn't go into depth about Haru's species. All we know is they're aquatic and colorful. I leaped, naming them, providing basic differences, types, and their overall unique attitude.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>